1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reconfigurable toy assembly, and more particularly to a toy assembly which is adapted to be reversibly transformed to provide two kinds of configurations highly different from each other between a first position and a second position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of toys for children such as a toy vehicle, a toy robot and the like have appeared on the market. Such conventional toys are generally classified into two groups. One is a static toy group consisting of a toy robot, for example, having a robotic humanoid configuration and the like, and the other is a dynamic toy group consisting of a toy vehicle, a flying toy and the like. The former toys are generally constructed to allow children to take pleasure in their appearance and configuration whereas the latter ones are adapted to arouse children's surprise and interest in their motion and function. Accordingly, it will be noted that the both toys have interests highly different in nature from each other for children. This would be one of the reasons why children want toys of such two kinds. Thus, it is readily understood that the appearance of a toy which is capable of providing two reversibly transformable configurations entirely different from each other, for example, such as a robotic humanoid form and a vehicle form by simple operation will permit children's interest to be redoubled. Also, such reconfigurable toy will be rich in unexpectedness and originality.
While toys have been provided which can be transformed into various configurations, there is still a demand in the toy industry to provide novel and compact toys which can be transformed with ease by simple operation and manufactured with low costs.